Romance In Mathamatics
by IaMyouRseLF
Summary: Rima is always bugged by Nagihiko. Especially in Math class. What happens when a new transfer students comes and is friends with Nagihiko? Will Rima steal him back? If so, is it for Love or Rivalry? Extra credit goes to 'Loviigirl22' for helping me write
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, This is my first story ever. I'm writing this with my friend, Loviigirl22. I hope you enjoy this. And I think this will be approximately 2 chapters depending on whether I want to write one or not. And if you have time, check out Loviigirl22's stories please! There really good, promise :). And this writing style is very close to her's, considering that she did half of the writing.  
**

_**Romance in Mathematics **_**Chapter One**_**  
**_

_**::First Math Class::  
**_

A small sigh escaped my mouth as I watched Nikaidou-sensei's text book fall out of his hands while writing something on the chalkboard. A large thump rang into my ears that came from the book. The class burst out laughing. Amu couldn't help but release a small giggle every once in a while. I sighed again, completely thinking that it was so childish for everyone to laugh. This always happens to Nikaidou-sensei he's one of those klutzy type people.

I crossed my legs while simultaneously crossing my arms over my chest. Very few boys gathered around me complimenting on my behavior.

"You're so mature Rima-sama!" One said, "You want tea, Queen?" said another. But Nikaidou-sensei's fake cough caught their attention, draining them away from me and back into their own seats.

"Keep working on your math questions everyone. I'm going to get a new text book." He said, laughing nervously. I looked back at him, and then at the ground where his text book was previously at. He picked the book up and found it bleached in coffee. I haven't noticed before but his coffee mug was on the floor, coffee peering outside of the edge. I snorted, how pathetic.

I took my pencil and began to scribble down answers as Nikaidou-sensei walked out of the room. Once the last of his tracks were not as visible to our ears, the class began to turn to their friends, chatting up a storm. I shook my head in disgust and continued to answer the remains of my math questions. Even if I ignored the talking students, I still had an urge to do the same thing. But that wouldn't be like my outside character. Amu was my friend but I never talked to her in front of people.

"Hi, Amu-chan," A voice told somebody, interrupting my thoughts. That voice sounded awfully familiar. Nagihiko? And he's talking to _Amu_? I sighed once more. Amu was_ my_ friend. I thought I told him that I claimed Amu for myself as my friend. Carefully glancing around to make sure no one was looking, I sneaked pass people, making my way to Amu and Nagihiko.

I swung my hands in front of Amu, guarding her from the cross-dresser. My face was facing him, sending him deadly glares. He only sweat dropped by my sudden actions.

"Hi Rima-chan." His weird expression fading away, seconds later turning into a smile. But I didn't answer and continue to glare at him.

"Rima.." Amu trailed off, smiling awkwardly. I put my arms back down to my sides and stood, facing him.

"Amu's my best friend. Not yours cross-dresser." I said.

"Cross-dresser? What? Since when did Nagihiko..." Amu said but was cut off by Nagihiko's words.

"No! Rima-chan's just..going crazy." Nagihiko explained, "Isn't that right Rima-chan?" (A/N: Nice save Nagi)

"What! I'm not going crazy _Nagihiko_." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then your jealous, are you jealous Rima-chan?" He questioned, putting his index finger on his chin.

"No!"

"Of course you aren't."

_**::Second Math Class:: **_

I grumbled. Our class was having a seating plan much to my disappointment. I sat down in my new seat. It was by the window and it's also the second last seat in the row.

I didn't like it because I was at the back. Not the very back seat but I was still in the back. I hated being in the back seat. It felt like a suspension from being close to the front.

It was irritating for two reasons. First, I _could not _see anything from the back due to me being so short. And second the most terrifying of them all...that purple headed freak sat RIGHT next to me. And I was suppose to stay there for the rest of the school year which was five months.

_What a good life,_ I thought sarcastically

"Work on your math problems students. I'm going to the office that involves something outside of school. And this time _work_." Nikaidou-sensei exclaimed, using his low, not so innocent voice. The students yelped, not knowing that Nikaidou knew the events that occurred in yesterday's math class. They obeyed his orders and started to work.

That scary voice, always works...

"Isn't this great having us sitting by each other, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked from behind. I already knew my answer.

"No, not really now go away." I replied.

"Using sarcasm on me now Rima-chan?" He asked, smiling.

"Am not, cross-dresser." I complained.

"Really now?"

"No I'm not." I yelled at him in a whispering tone, turning around so I could see his entire form, glaring at him.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked, pointing at my cheeks. I was to busy complaining I didn't know the sudden blood rush up to my cheeks, "Are you too shy to show your feelings for me?" He said, with a slight smirk. But it was mostly a smile.

"Shut it, Fujisaki," I snapped, "Why do you always say these types of things to me?" I wondered but not really wanting a reply.

"Because Rima-chan. Because."

_**::Third Math Class::**_

"Alright class, were gonna do a project" Nikaidou-sensei said, a smile shown on his lips.

The class groaned, "You can have partners on this one." He continued, the class suddenly cheered. Nikaidou-sensei pulled out a hat.

"..Sensei what's the hat for?" One of the girls asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm glad you asked Janbodi-san." He said.

"It's Janbedi Nikaidou-sensei." She corrected

"Didn't I say that?" Nikaidou-sensei asked. "Anyway, this hat contains the name of each one of you students. You get up here and pull out a name, the name that you picked will be your partner everyone got that?"

"Hai!" The class responded.

"Ok good who will be the first one...Himamori-san you pick first." He said.

Amu's left eye twitched, "It's Hi-_na_-mori Nikaidou-sensei," She complained.

Nikaidou-sensei nodded, "Right come on up Himamori-san," She sighed and stood up and walked right up to him and pulled out a name, I crossed my fingers hoping it would be me.

Amu reads the paper, "Hotori Tadase-kun." She reads out loud, the girls in the class, except Rima, groaned since the Cool n' Spicy Hinamori got to be with him. Tadase stood up and walked right up to Amu.

_Great this is just great_, I thought sarcastically.

"Fujisaki-kun you're next." Nikaidou-sensei called.

Nagihiko stood up and walked up to Nikaidou-sensei. I glanced around the room and saw the girls crossing their fingers. _Ugh the cross-dresser's fan girls, what do they see in him?_ I wondered in thought.

Nagihiko pulled out a name from the hat and reads the name. He smiles, "Mashiro Rima-chan," He reads out loud, my eyes wide in shock.

"WHAT!" I shouted, slamming my hands on top of my desk.

This could not be happening, I have to work with my rival, my worst enemy, the cross-dresser Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Is there a problem Mashiro-san?" Nikaidou-sensei asked. I noticed everyone in the class was looking at me, confused, but Nagihiko just smirked.

"N-nothing." I said and walked right up to Nagihiko, sending him a deadly glare. He didn't return the glare, he just smile.

This was just my lucky day.

After a few more minutes, when everyone had a partner, Nikaidou-sensei explained what we were suppose to do.

"Did everyone understand? How about you Himamori-san?" He asked.

Amu sighed giving up on correcting her last name, "Hai Nikaidou-sensei, I get it." She answered.

_I can't believe I got the cross-dresser and Amu got the gay prince._ I complained in my head.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko waved his hand in front of me grabbing my attention.

I grabbed his hand so he could stop waving it, "What cross-dresser?" I growled.

"I keep calling your name but you won't pay attention." He explained, "Are you thinking of me Rima-chan?"

"Oh yeah, I'm thinking of you." I said sarcastically, my eyes rolling.

He grins, "Really now Rima-chan?" He says. My cheeks flushed.

"You know I'm being sarcastic." I said. But it wasn't a stubbornly tone, it was softer. I didn't know why but my stubborn character turned dry in my mouth and it became gentler. I mentally slapped myself.

"I know you're being sarcastic. Were you thinking of something else?" He leaned in closer.

I become redder, "S-shut up, I was not thinking of anything else." I told him, and again, the soft voice came out of me.

His grin became wider "Whatever you say."

_**::Fourth Math Class::**_

I was scribbling down some words for the math project with Nagihiko, but Nikaidou-sensei interrupted us by clapping his hands to get the classes attention

"Ok everyone," Nikaidou-sensei started off, "We are having a transfer student, she's came from America and is here to stay for a month."

I heard murmurs around the classroom. The door opened and a girl walked in. She has a long brown hair that is tied up in a red pony tail, she's as tall as Nagihiko and has golden eyes. her skin is quite pale but those golden eyes complimented it and her school uniform fitted her perfectly.

"Konichiwa, I'm Kurosaki Mal." She exclaimed, scanning the room then stopped looking straight at Nagihiko. She smiled widely "Nagi-kun" She shouted.

"Mal-chan?" He asked, looking at her in shock.

Nikaidou-sensei was looking back and forth between Nagihiko and Mal. "Fujisaki-kun, why don't you show Kurosaki-san around the school? It seems you two know each other." He exclaimed.

Nagihiko smiled at the newcomer and she smiled back, "Sure, I'll be glad to."

_WHAT! gosh Nagihiko why did you say yes? Wait...what is this feeling, it's like I want to slap her till she bleeds or I want to push her on a volcano and laugh at her till she's gone... Ugh i think I'm going crazy. This isn't like me. Why am I suddenly feeling jealous? _

I sighed and shrugged the feeling off. I glared at brown haired girl who is still smiling at Nagihiko.

"Kurosaki-san you can sit down now" Nikaidou-sensei said. Mal obeyed.

I leaned back on my chair sighing. Mal walked up to Nagihiko (A/N:Rima you've got yourself some competition) and said, "Nagi long time no see."

Her voice makes me sick to my stomach. "It has hasn't it? Mal-chan this is Mashiro Rima. Rima-chan this is Kurosaki Mal." Nagihiko introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mashiro-san."

Using my sweet voice, I said, "Nice to meet you too Kurosaki-san, I hope we get along."

"Your so cute Rima-chan." She said

_W__ow using my first name already, you messed with the wrong girl Kurosaki, _I thought (A/N: You go get her Rima! xD)

Still using my sweet voice, "Arigatou."

She smiled at me and I returned it.

_Girly your going down, the cross-dresser is _my_ rival, _my_** enemy**. He's MINE. _

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for bad spelling or grammar that wasn't noticed. _

**Rimahiko23: Sorry if it's short but my excuse is it's my first time to write in FanFiction XD**

**Loviigirl: I had to edit and I wrote the the first and second Math class. My Rimahiko23 you did so much errors! **

**Rimahiko23: Well this is my first time writing one...**

**Loviigirl: But you need to re-check it! **

**Rimahiko23: Bye! *Go's out of chat*  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! (I poured my blood and sweat for this story plus time) **

**Also a special thanks to Loviigirl22, I couldn't do it with out ya ;D**

**Again if you have time read her stories, it's good I tell ya. Especially the AMUTO story called 'My Broken Mask'. So I'm begging you to read it. Link to her profile:** .net/u/2515025/Loviigirl22

**REVIEW please! Thank you_.  
_**


	2. Author's notes

**_Author's note: _**

**_Sorry if i have not updated. I have an excuse though, I have Mid-Terms so i have to study like crazy_**

**_and i won't be able to update for a while too._**

**_Please forgive me _**

**_Well see yah XD_**


End file.
